1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is reaction force type disk brakes for use in an automobile, a motorcycle and the like, and more particularly, improvements of reaction force type disk brakes comprising: a pair of friction pads disposed in an opposed relation to opposite faces of a brake disk; a brake caliper which includes first and second arms opposed to each other with the friction pads, interposed therebetween, a bridge integrally interconnecting the arms, and a piston received in a hydraulic cylinder formed in the first arm for urging a back of one of the friction pads; a stationary bracket having a torque receiving surface portion on which opposite ends of each friction pad are carried; and a pair of slide pins connecting the brake caliper to the bracket for sliding movement in an axial direction of the brake disk, the bridge being provided with a window opening through which the friction pads can be inserted and withdrawn, the brake caliper being divided, at the bridge, into a first block closer to the first arm and a second block closer to the second arm, the two blocks being integrally interconnected by bolt means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a disk brake is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 80833/89.
In such, prior art disk brake, since the brake caliper is divided into the two blocks, the hydraulic cylinder which receives the piston therein is easily formed in the first arm without any interference by the second arm. On the other hand, however, it is difficult in this structure to insure a rigidity of the brake caliper, and a large window opening in the bridge further intensifies the difficulty.